Spike's Special Present
by MiraculousPhantom639
Summary: Set after "Secrets of My Excess" but before Twilight's alicorn transformation. Spike's birthday has come around, and he sincerely hopes that it turns out better than last year's. Will Rarity give a special gift just for his birthday? Or will her special gift turn into a mistake?


**A new and quick story about mlp! ^^ This one is obviously different than the other story I made about mlp. And it's only going to be one chapter! So this will be one of the shortest stories I'll make.**

 **Down to the summary!**

 _ **It was Spike's birthday, and Spike wanted his birthday to be more special than it was last year's. He hoped for Rarity the most to give him a special present. But he will indeed be surprised by what Rarity has in store for the little dragon. He was sure in for a surprise.**_

 **Pfft, at this rate I may as well write the entire story. So, here's the small short story about Rarity and Spike! ^^ Also note that this is set before Twilight becomes a princess. ;)**

 **MLP (C) Hasbro**

Spike woke up from a pleasant dream about living in a castle made of gemstones and heard Twilight calling out to him from downstairs. He knew that he had slept in once again; Twilight always hated him sleeping in but never really disturbed him unless it was really late into the day.

"Spike, get up! I need your help with these new books that just got delivered." She called out.

Spike stretched out his arms and scratched his scaly back before slowly opening and closing his eyes several times and sitting up in his small bed. He turned to look at the time and saw that it was indeed very late for him to be sleeping in.

"Whoa, I sure made Twilight angry this time." He joked to himself as he got out of bed.

"Spike!" Twilight called out again.

"Yep, made her angry." He added, before walking downstairs to see Twilight using her magic to levitate all the new books and some old ones.

Twilight turned to see her assistant finally awake. She knew that he was only young, but she knew that he had to get up some time, and she was wondering why Spike would always sleep in. Twilight had tried to find a reason why he slept longer than ponies but could never find an appropriate answer in her books.

"Finally, now Spike you organise those shelves over there with the rest of the books that are in the box. I'll go over here and organise these ones." Twilight implied using her hoof to point towards the directions she mentioned.

"Sure thing!" Spike said with a smile.

So for a majority of the afternoon, Spike and Twilight were busy sorting out books, and Twilight had just placed the last book on the neatly organised shelves when Rainbow Dash flew in through the window. She surprised Twilight which made the unicorn jump and crash into her bookshelf, Rainbow fell on the ground with laughter, Spike joined in as they both knew how much Twilight hated being humiliated, but at the same time they found it very humorous.

"Thanks Rainbow." Twilight grumbled bluntly.

"Sorry Twi, just wanted to stop by to ask about next week, because I might have to practice training for the Wonderbolts Academy on that day." Rainbow explained.

Before replying, the purple unicorn placed the books back on the shelf in their proper order. She turned around with a slightly annoyed expression to reply to Rainbow Dash.

"Well, it's going to be Spike's 2nd birthday in Ponyville, remember? You and the others promised to come along didn't you?" She asked with one of her hooves slightly raised.

Rainbow flared her main and rolled her eyes. "Of course Twi, but I might have training on that day that's all. So just letting you know, that's all."

"Thanks." Twilight grumbled, in reply to the books she had to rearrange after Rainbow startled her.

Rainbow chuckled with a hoof covering her mouth before she flew back out the window and saying goodbye.

"Boy, I can't wait for my birthday next week! It's going to be great!" Spike cheered, jumping up and down several times, almost making books fall off the shelves.

"Spike, would you mind not jumping up and down in here? How about you go outside for a while? I have a bit of studying to catch up on." Twilight suggested.

"Sure, don't want to interrupt an egghead." Spike replied humorously as he walked out the front door.

Twilight rolled her eyes in annoyance; she always hated it when any pony called her that. She blames Rainbow Dash for calling her that in the first place. So Twilight quickly shrugged it off and gently galloped upstairs to catch up on some studying.

Meanwhile Spike ventured around town, smiling cheerfully as he thought about his upcoming birthday. As he walked past Sugar Cube corner he remembered when the Cakes gave him that sapphire cupcake for his last birthday, he sighed as he remembered the events afterwards which lead to him becoming a large ferocious dragon. But then he smiled as he remembered all the gifts his friends gave them, especially Rarity's.

"I really hope my birthday is as great as last year's was. " He said to himself as he daydreamt about Rarity.

The next week came around very quickly, it was around 10am that Spike had woken up to Twilight hovering something new in front of his face as a present for him. Spike moaned and huddled himself up in the sheets as he wanted to keep on sleeping and keep the warmth underneath the blankets as much as possible.

Twilight kept on nudging Spike until he stretched; he slowly began to open his eyes as Twilight was waiting with anticipation for him to see what he had gotten him for his birthday. Spike slowly opened his eyes but then tricked Twilight and cuddled up against his pillow once again and began to snore loudly as to make Twilight assume he was still sleeping.

"Spike, come on. I know it's your birthday but we have a big day planned for you. Plus, I've got something for you." She said as her tone of voice raised a little at the end of her sentence to describe excitement and anticipation.

"Can it wait another 6 hours?" Spike moaned under the sheets.

Twilight chuckled for a moment before using her magic to remove Spike from his bed and stand him upright to see the gift she had gave him for his birthday. Spike always hated it when Twilight used her magic on her; it was one of the reasons why Spike couldn't get away from Twilight sometimes to get a break.

Spike was now standing up straight but began to slouch as the tiredness caught on to his waking body, but the little dragon knew that he had to wake up sooner or later. He just wished it could've been at least another hour or so.

"Happy Birthday!" Twilight said with glee and a large grin as Spike saw the present she had given to him.

Spike gasped with surprise, he had never expected Twilight to go all out for this kind of present. He was hoping he would find gems later for himself, but a whole box full of specially delivered gems to Spike was even better.

"No way! You got all my favourites! Sapphires, emeralds, topazes and even rubies!" He shouted with excitement as he looked through the assortment of gems in the decorated box.

Twilight was very glad that Spike enjoyed his present very much, but when she saw that Spike had already began to indulge himself in the gems, she used her magic to gently pull Spike away from the box of gems especially delivered for Spike.

"Now Spike, we have guests arriving very shortly. I don't want you getting all those other gifts and partying with the others on a big tummy." She said in a cutesy way to make Spike seem like a baby.

Spike narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Twilight, I'm not a baby anymore!"

Twilight chuckled in laughter. "But you're still a baby dragon." She reminded him.

"I know." Spike added before quietly mumbling to himself. "If only I was older so I can make rarity think of me more than just a friend."

"What was that?" Twilight asked as she used her magic to place the box of gems next to Spike's bed.

"Oh, nothing!"

It was at least an hour later that the party had begun; Pinkie was the first pony to show up. Unsurprisingly, she had shown up inside the house already while the front door was still closed, she was jumping up and down with glee as she held Spike's present to place on the table next to the centrepiece of the library.

"Happy Birthday Spikey!" She cheered as she took out her party cannon and blew it in Spike's face, giving Spike a small shock from the confetti and streamers blown right towards his face.

"Whoa! Thanks Pinkie! I sure hope what you got me is just as great as last year's!"

Pinkie gasped with shock. "Are you kidding me? Of course it's better than last year's, why wouldn't it be? I always make presents extra special every year!" She said with pride and glee.

"How do you manage, Pinkie?" Twilight asked, not needing an answer in return.

Pinkie smiled with happiness as she bounced her way over to the table full of food. She saw that there was a plate of neatly placed gems that spelled out 'Happy Birthday Spike' and a large fruit punch bowl. She desperately wanted to dive into it, but before she could land into it, Twilight halted her by reminding her that others will be arriving soon and that they probably don't want to see Pinkie in the fruit punch bowl again. Pinkie stopped midway of her jumped and landed safely back on the ground.

It wasn't long later that the others began to show up; Fluttershy came in next with a very silent knock on the door.

"Oh, sorry I didn't disturb the party did I? Oh, I make such a noise at these things!" She shrieked to herself while still holding Spike's present.

"Hey that's alright Fluttershy, come on in." Spike welcomed her.

"Howdy birthday boy!" Said a familiar cowgirl voice from just outside the front door. "Hope y'all like your gift from the Apple family. And they all wish ya a great happy birthday!" Appejack told Spike with cheer and optimism as she handed her gift to Spike which was rather heavy than the others he had received so far.

And when Rainbow Dash came in around a half hour later, Spike began to wonder what was taking Rarity so long to get there. He really hoped to at least see Rarity on his birthday. He remembered how last year he almost spent the whole day with her; unfortunately it wasn't the way he planned. But this time he wanted to show Rarity how much he can really mean to her, even if everypony thought otherwise.

"Why were you so late, Rainbow?" Applejack asked swapping her cowgirl hat for a small party hat that matched her cutie mark.

"I had training to do, besides I need to be all warmed up and ready for the Wonderbolts." She said with pride.

Applejack rolled her eyes and went over to the food table to grab something to eat. Meanwhile Twilight was talking to Fluttershy about how her animal critters could have put on a small show for Spike on his birthday, but she hesitated strongly as she felt very worried that her animals would not be able to entertain Spike as well as they would.

"Are you kidding? Spike loves your animal friends, why don't you quickly arrange a show now?"

"Oh...now? Well um...this is all so sudden and...I promised them that I would have a picnic with them later...I don't know..."

"Well, it's only a suggestion. I'm not forcing you if you don't want to." Twilight assured her Pegasus friend with a smile.

"Thanks Twilight."

A full hour had passed and still no Rarity had shown up, Spike was beginning to think that she wasn't going to show. He was thinking of going to see her at her boutique but then he thought that maybe she was working with a client, but then he thought what could be more important than his own birthday? His mind was in conflict with whose needs he should put first. He knew that he had to put Rarity's needs first. He didn't want his greed to come out again and turn him into a monster just like it did last time.

Spike nudged Twilight in worry; he looked up and asked shyly as well as with concern of why Rarity hadn't arrived yet.

"I'm sorry Spike, but she was up late last night. I'm not sure why though, but she told me that it was very important to her that she get it done as soon as possible."

Thinking it was a client that Rarity had to do dresses for, he nodded and sighed in reply before he walked over to start opening his presents. Twilight could see the lack of happiness and excitement on his face. She knew that Rarity's absence was creating this mood for Spike, and she really wished that she would turn up soon.

Luckily, not before long, Rarity had turned up, in a special gem decorated dress that made Spike drool with hearts over his eyes as he saw his two most favourite things at once.

"You...look amazing!" Spike cried as he took a good look at Rarity's dress and began to blush when he saw her deep blue eyes gazing at him.

"Well, I am greatly flattered Spike. This dress took me all night to create just for you. These gems were very hard for me to find. But I hope you find your little outfit I made for you just as lovely as the dress I am wearing." She said, holding up Spike's present with her magic.

Everyone stared in awe as they saw the sparkles all over Spike's little tux that were actually composed of different kinds of gems that were mashed up into tiny specks to create the glittery effect.

"Wow..." Spike began to say in awe as his pupils dilated very strongly. "I love it!" He cried with happiness as he hugged Rarity.

"Oh I'm glad you like it!" She replied, nuzzling Spike's head. "It just looks so adorable on you!"

And then, Spike felt discouraged as soon as Rarity said that word. He hated thinking that he was just a cute dragon for every pony to look at, but sometimes he just couldn't help looking cute for Rarity.

After opening up the rest of his presents, it was time for the special cake that the Cakes had made especially for him.

"Here it is Twilight!" Mrs. Cake called out to Twilight as she opened the door carrying a special cake behind her in a small carriage.

"Just in time, thank you Mrs. Cake."

"Oh, anything for the little birthday dragon!"

As everypony sang the happy birthday song to Spike, Spike couldn't help but look over at Rarity the entire time they were all singing to him. He had a dazed look on his face for a moment, up until Pinkie began to cheer very loudly against everyone else's voice to cheer for Spike.

"Make a wish, birthday boy!" Applejack said with a smile.

Spike squinted his eyes shut with his claws clenched and a small grin of excitement.

 _I Wish Rarity and I were together._

And with that, he blew out the candles to his five layered gemstone cake and everyone cheered. Spike smiled with pride that every pony was willing to do all of this just for him, he was especially glad for Rarity to come in a brightly coloured dress that had his favourite food on it, he just wished he wasn't so tempted to rip the gems off Rarity's dress and eat them.

About another hour or so later, almost all the cake was gone because Spike and Pinkie just couldn't get enough of it while the others were talking happily about other things. Twilight knew that it was time to wrap up the party so that she could prepare for dinner.

"Alright every pony, I'd like to thank you all for coming to this very special event and I'd like to thank you all for supporting Spike each and every day, he's been a great support to me and I know that all of you are a great support to him as well." Twilight said with honour and appreciation.

As everyone began to leave, Spike gave Rarity one last hug and yet another thanks for giving him a special present and wearing a beautiful dress just to tease Spike into almost eating it.

"Naw, it's okay. You'll always be my little Spikey Wikey." She replied ruffling his head spikes.

Spike looked at Rarity dreamily as she waved goodbye to him and Twilight and left. Immediately after Rarity left, since she was the last pony to leave, twilight immediately got to work to clean up the mess from the party and get dinner ready for the two of them.

"So, twilight...um what plans do you have for dinner? Is it more gems!?" He asked with excitement.

"You'll just have to wait and see birthday boy!" She replied with a wink as she cleaned up the room.

Spike jumped up and down in cheer before going upstairs to relax for a while and think of what had happened so far.

"I have had a great day so far, and it's not even dinner time yet!" He ended with a chuckle. But then, he sighed as he thought of how his birthday has been in comparison to last year's. "If only Rarity kissed me on the cheek again like she did last year. That would definitely make my day." He wondered as he laid on his new larger bed he got from Fluttershy.

It was dinnertime, and as Spike got ready for dinner he could hear the sound of a knock on the door, he wondered who it could be. He wondered if Twilight had run out to get a few things before dinner or that it was a visitor coming over especially for Spike. Either way, he jumped up with excitement and curiosity to go down the stairs and see who was at the front door.

"Rarity, so great to see you again!" Twilight welcomed her fellow unicorn friend in with a warming smile.

"Thank you Twilight for inviting me, I'm so looking forward to see what you have prepared for me and little Spikey Wikey."

"Dinner?" Spike asked to himself. "Rarity? Dinner with Rarity? Alright!" He shouted with excitement.

"Spike, it's time to go!" Twilight called out grabbing her scarf as it was beginning to get cold again.

Spike enjoyed the rest of the evening with Twilight, but especially Rarity sitting right beside him. He couldn't stop looking at her, and her new dress. He didn't realise that she had made two different outfits for Spike's birthday. He really knew how dedicated Rarity was to Spike, and he was happy to at least have Rarity as a close friend in his life.

"This birthday is way WAY better than last year's! I wish this night could last forever!" He cheered to himself as he had gotten a special dinner prepared just for him.

But it wasn't long until rarity had to part ways and head home, but before she did she gave Spike a present that he was definitely not expecting, and fortunately neither was Rarity. She aimed for his cheek for a small sweet kiss, but Spike moved his head towards her which turned the kiss on the cheek into a sweet kiss on the lips. Spike's heart bounced with excitement and joy as his eyes were widened to their extent with shock and awe.

Rarity quickly broke the kiss in a sight of embarrassment. "Oh dear, I was definitely not meant to do that..." Rarity stuttered with her cheeks blushing an intense red.

Bubbles of hearts began to float around Spike as he fell deeply into a moment of thought. He definitely knew that this was a birthday that he was never forgetting.

Rarity cleared her throat from the mistake of the kiss and bid the little dragon and Twilight goodbye for the night.

"Now, was that a great birthday or what?" Twilight asked with a smirk as she placed Spike on her back.

"Great? Great doesn't even begin to complete it..." He said with a heavy sigh and a dazed look.

 **The End.**

 **Aw, an accidental kiss! Were you guys expecting that or what? Well, hope you enjoyed that little story. Not sure if I'll be able to make more short stories like this (because I tend to make stories real long than short, you're actually real lucky that this one didn't turn out that way) as it was even hard for me to do this one. I had to change the plot a little just so I could end it smoothly, but hopefully it all paid off in the end. ^^**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story, and you won't see the last of my MLP stories! ;D**


End file.
